The St Valentines Day Massacre
by Twisted-Chickie
Summary: George and Mason are assigned to an out of town reap on Valentines Day.


Title: The St. Valentines Day Massacre

Author: Twisted-Chickie

Rating: PG13- If you can handle the show you'll be fine

Summary: George and Mason are assigned to an out of town reap on Valentines Day, crazyness insues.

Paring: George and Mason

Set: Post 'Send in the Clown' (Season Two opener)

A/N: This is my 1st dead like me fanfiction. It is Mason/George and will be updated weekly. Please R/R thanks!

(I dont own anything I am poor dont sue:) )

Valentine's Day.

I, George Lass have always been good at avoiding things, don't want to face something, or someone avoid it. It's an art form I mastered in my life, as a matter of fact you could say I spent my whole life avoiding everything, the holiday in question included. One could also say that the only time I have ever had to face anything was in the one thing I could not avoid, death.

And death has been a bitch. For someone who spent there whole life avoiding getting a job of any kind, I now have two. One of course doesn't pay for shit, while one would be slowly causing heart failure if mine hadn't already stopped beating.

But I only have to do one today.

It is Saturday which means I'll have to do without the fine people at happy time. No one will call me Millie today. And even better is that I won't be subjected to the the cupids and hearts that Delores has put up in honor of my least favorite holiday. I won't have to hear her ask sadly for the millionth time, 'Millie, what are you doing for "the big day"?'

Cause' Millie aint doing shit for 'the big day' but George, Geroge must be reaping some souls.

As a walk into my second work station, Der Waffle House, I can't help but be annoyed for four reasons. One: It is Valentine's Day, fucking Valentine's Day, and I don't have a Valentine. Two: It is five o'clock in the morning and know matter how many times you do it waking up at five in the morning on a Saturday is ALWAYS a pain in one's dead ass. Three: Rube, or fearless leader, is no where to be found. And Four: Daisy and Roxy have left me it sit next to Mason. Normally that wouldn't bother me so much, just make sure his hands are no were near your food, money or body and your fine. But today it is odivous Mason is in detox his head is 'resting' on top of the table his arms surrounding it. There is about ten full cups of coffee around him, not to mention the open prescription pill bottles that are everywhere and I can hear him snoring from the time I entered the restaurant. This used to be somewhat typical, but that was of course before Mason, Mason, Mason, went sober.

I try to slide into Daisy and Roxy's side of the booth but Roxy gives me a look to kill and mutters, 'Snooze you lose.' Daisy seemed oblivious, staring at herself in her compact mirror touching up her makeup. I give Roxy one last pleading look, which goes unnoticed and slide in next to Mason.

A second after I sit down the snoring stops and Mason looks up at me, there are bigger bags then usual under his red eyes. 'Hello, George, lovely day were having, with the sun and the weather and whatnot...' He puts head back down and continues to mutter some more. Roxy rolls her eyes and Daisy still not looking away from her compact adds,  
'I think he's drinking again.'

Really, couldn't tell.  
'Where is Rube?' I ask not trying to hide the announce in my voice, 'I mean asswhole wakes me up four in the morning telling me to be here by five and 'Don't be late peanut' and I come at five and he's not here.'

Roxy rolls her eyes again, 'Don't be fucking stupid, it's Valentine's Day.'

'So?'

I swear to god if Roxy rolls her eyes one more time they'll fall out, VALENTINES DAY, think about it.' I think and still I draw a blank. Daisy decides to help me out.

'Valentine's Day, Georgia, is our most busy time of year. Well, besides Christmas, of course. Our department is external influences, and people, well they do crazy thing's on the holiday of love, murder, suicide, murder and suicide. Rube must have gotten held up with an early morning reap, I'm positive he will be here shortly.'

Unbelievable. I lean back and sigh, I had planned to spend my day sitting on the couch eating little candy hearts and watching real world reruns. Sure I thought I'd have a reap or two, but being 'busy' hadn't been on my schedule.

Kiffany comes around and I order my usual, Roxy and Daisy just get refills on there drinks and Mason mutters something about more coffee, which I'm not sure Kiffany got or not. Twenty minutes later, Rube shows up.

'All right people. There are souls to be taken today.' He says and looks at all of us, motioning to Mason he adds 'He's drinking again?'

Everyone, including Mason, head still on the table, nods.

Rube sighs, but quickly gets out his little black book. He puts a stack of post-its in front of Daisy and a slightly less stack in front of Roxy. Daisy quickly compares the two stack and her mouth opens in shock. "ROXY HAS LESS THEN I DO!" She announces.

Rube ignores her, 'Roxy I want you back her at six, Daisy,' his voice softens slightly, 'I will see you twelve tonight.'  
Daisy smiles, suddenly pleased and follows Roxy out the door.

I have no stack of post-its, and neither does Mason. This scares me.

Rube slides into Roxy and Daisy's side of the booth, he puts a stack of post-its twice the size of both of Daisy's in front of both Mason and myself. 'The reason I was late this morning in case you were wondering, is that I got a call from a friend. Who needed some help. She asked if I could help her, I could, so I am. Do you know what she asked me?'

Mason who is suddenly awake stares at his stack of post-its and says, very clearly. 'No.....'

Rube continued. 'She asked for a few reapers for the day, two to be specific, She said to me 'Rude if there are two you can spear for the day would you please send them down here.' Guess who I chose.'

I quickly look down at my stack, the address is in a city a good four hours away from ours. 'HELL NO.' I say and look directly into Rubes eyes, 'I'm not fucking doing it.' I slide my post-its back to him.

'I have a list peanut. Lets call it a shit list, its not a fun list to be on, cause you have to do shit you might not want do to. But you do them....and why....because I tell you to.' He slides the stack back to me.

'And why.....why are we...why am I on your fuckin shit list?' Mason asks.

Rube laughed. 'You are a constat disappointment. You are a fuck up, and one day that I do not have to put up with your.....your bullshit....well it's a good day for me. And you...' He turned his attention to me, 'you peanut, think you know everything, the truth is you don't know shit. And this is your chance to learn something.'

Before we could protest Rube got up from the table. 'You have eight hours before the reaps happen. I don't care how you get there, I don't care when you come back. You do your jobs right, you get off my shit my list. Now I have other things to do.' With that he walked out.

It was about five minutes before either one of us spoke, finally I looked to Mason, 'So how are we getting there?'

Mason look a minute then looked at me, then at the door. 'There needs to be more drugs in the world.' He said and proceeded to put his head back on the table.

Happy Valentine's Day to me.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
